Masked Drabbles
by diamondpearl876
Summary: 13. He's afraid he'll find Sakura in the middle of nowhere, dead. Sort of KAKASAKU. / A collection of Kakashi-centric drabbles.
1. Babysitting

This will be a collection of drabbles for my favorite character in the series, Kakashi!

I AM TAKING REQUESTS ON PROMPTS! If you have any ideas you want to see written down, leave a review or message me.

I do not own Naruto.

x

On the days where he was feeling particularly guilty over his losses, Kakashi decided to visit the baby Naruto and take the responsibility of watching him for the day. Since he didn't have any kids himself nor had he ever babysat before, he took down as many notes as he could from Naruto's normal caregivers before they left, thanking him wholeheartedly. They explained the boy was two years old, almost three. Only ate ramen. Endless amounts of energy and if you could make him laugh amidst the tears, you were golden.

Kakashi, of course, had no idea what he was getting into. He hadn't planned any activities, so the boy went wild and did what he wanted. He threw toys, spit out his water, screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to remove Kakashi's mask and tore off his own clothes when he found the task impossible. He took markers and drew all over the walls, and, when chased and chastised, ran outside and drew on all the neighbors' doors. Finding the boy was easy, but keeping him calm was anything but easy.

"Such an angry child," Kakashi said to himself, shaking his head. Naruto reminded him of Minato, with his blonde hair and his hardy smile and his determined eyes. No one but Kakashi seemed to care about the boy's lineage, however, or the way he was acting. Was this the result of being ignored by the whole town? Did his regular caregivers even treat him with such disdain? It seemed to be so, since they had wished him good luck before departing. He knew, despite everything, that this would be the boy he'd train to be a great shinobi someday. He just had to be patient and wait a few more years…

He smiled the most friendly smile he could muster and ruffled the boy's hair gently. The boy laughed, and Kakashi thought maybe he had gotten somewhere, had brought upon the beginning of a decent relationship, until the boy stuck out his tongue and demanded a new babysitter. When the caregivers came back that night, Kakashi said Naruto was the most well-behaved boy he had ever seen, and then he left before they could ask any questions.

Kakashi didn't go back very much—just often enough to keep himself a mystery for the future, and just often enough to keep the both of them sane.


	2. Toads

This is for a request made on Tumblr: Kakashi and Naruto with toads. Still taking requests—leave a review or message me.

x

"Surprisingly enough, I don't think you quite understand how the summoning technique works."

"Of course I know how it works! The perverted man told me all about it!"

The team leader and his student sat outside in the training grounds, taking a break. Kakashi lay on his back, trying to lose himself while looking at the sky, but Naruto wasn't allowing him to do so. The jonin ninja was taking over for Jiraiya for the day's practicing of the summoning technique, and so far, it wasn't going so swimmingly. Naruto only wanted Kakashi to summon a toad for him and pretend like he had done it alone.

"I'll tell you this as simply as I possibly can. I cannot summon toads."

"But why not?"

"I can only summon dogs. That's the contract I made."

"Then just make a contract for toads!"

"I would have to consult Jiraiya, and your plan would be ruined."

"Isn't there anything you can do, Kakashi-sensei? I'm just not getting it," the boy whined, apparently giving up by laying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head.

Kakashi sighed. He knew the boy was stupid, but going this far to try to complete a technique was something new. At this point, anything would appease the boy's appetite for success, so Kakashi stood up, wiped the dirt from his clothes, and bit his thumb to produce a tiny drop of blood. He molded his chakra and planted his hand on the ground, revealing the contents of the seal he had formed with his hands. In a flash of smoke, Pakkun emerged and immediately acknowledged his master, ignoring Naruto entirely.

"Pakkun, today's mission is simple. Find a toad. Bring it back dead or alive. And try to avoid biting any toxic toads."

"A toad, huh? I won't even ask," Pakkun said, shaking his head. He bounded off into the forest, sniffing at the ground as he went.

"Is this supposed to accomplish anything?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"You asked me to summon a toad, so I am summoning a toad through special means," Kakashi answered calmly.

"Hmm…"

Before Naruto had another chance to complain, Pakkun had already returned. Instead of holding a toad in his mouth like Kakashi had anticipated, he was chasing a frog and forcing it to hop in the direction of the training grounds. He stopped giving chase as soon as he reached Kakashi and Naruto, and he reported that the mission was complete.

"I wasn't going to risk getting myself poisoned for this boy, Kakashi."

"Understood. Good work."

Naruto inspected the toad. It was a mixture of light brown and black spots, with two ridges on its head that ended in knobs. Overall, it looked ordinary. It croaked to its newfound boredom.

"This toad doesn't look like it can fight!" Naruto said, grumbling in frustration. "If I try to fight it, my chakra might make it explode or something."

"And then its poisonous body's remains will splatter all over you, yes," Pakkun said, nodding.

"If that happens, don't worry. The Kyuubi's power may or may not heal you up quite nicely," Kakashi said, pulling out his book, ultimately uninterested in whatever decision Naruto would make.

Naruto decided to let it go back into the wild, and reluctantly resumed with his own training.


	3. Nighttime

Still taking requests. This one's rather dark. Warnings for possible triggers.

x

It's nighttime. Nighttime makes Kakashi feel love for his father, nighttime makes him remember the pain upon finding him bleeding excessively on the floor. It's even worse when the storms roll in, feeding him bolts of thunder and pieces of light too precious to abandon.

He just can't help himself—it's always the same. He takes his weapons and tries to put himself in his father's shoes, tries to understand. Lies on the floor in the same position and ceases breathing for as long as he can. Traces kunais across his lips in circles and crosses to keep himself from screaming at the people who chased his father into the darkness. Half-strikes shurikens into his heart, but stops before he bleeds too much. There are no scars, but he continues to keep his chest and face hidden from his team anyway. He makes a wholehearted attempt to remember they're his comrades, and he must protect them at all costs. But nighttime's equivalence with death can't be stopped.

In the beginning, father and son had such similar ideas on how life should be lived. For Kakashi, this is no longer right.


	4. September 15

To xxstarxgazerxx: So this means you're new to fanfiction (or Naruto fanfiction)? Well, a drabble series is just a series of short, unrelated and unconnected stories. They're just things to write when the inspiration strikes, since I'm no good at sticking to longer works. I can write something about him being younger sometime soon, I have a few ideas.

Here's a request for Shino uncovering Kakashi's mask.

I don't own Naruto.

x

He comes out of nowhere, like a shadow in the night, the first trickle of rain on a sunny day. Perhaps this is his way of the ninja—to act so nonchalantly and mysteriously—but Kakashi has never known him well.

"Happy birthday, Hatake Kakashi," Shino says.

Kakashi had just been out shopping, and he was in the middle of the market streets, alone, as it was still early morning. Sensing chakra in peaceful Konoha was the last of the last of his worries; his only concern was getting home to make a nice quick meal and to rest a while.

But then Shino showed up, and Kakashi nearly jumps out of his skin. He drops his groceries in a swift of panic and turns to face his surprising visitor.

"Aburame Shino?" he asks, at a loss for saying anything else. When he sees the boy's identity, he pictures for a moment jumping to cling to him, to cling to the top of his coat, as it would be the same as clinging to the unknown, the questionable. He holds himself back, keeps his composure, but the thought amuses him nonetheless as he waits for an answer.

"Why am I here, you ask? Because Kiba suggested that I should try to figure out what's beneath that mask of yours… because we're a lot alike, you know. We both like to cover up. I wonder why that is?"

Kakashi's tense muscles lessen considerably. The boy sure likes to get to the point, he thinks. He sighs and says, "So you chose my birthday, of all days?"

"It was convenient timing," Shino explains. "As a present to yourself, you should take off that mask for me."

"Are you going to use force if I don't?" Kakashi says, eyebrows raised as he vaguely remembers that this boy tends to hold grudges.

"No," Shino says, shaking his head. "Why, you ask? That would just be a rude thing to do to my superior."

"Ah. Well, then…" Kakashi trails off, and, ignoring his groceries spread on the ground, starts to walk toward Shino, lifting his finger toward the edge of his mask at the same time. When he reaches Shino and is so close that they could be breathing on each other, should their covers were removed, Kakashi explains, "Hmm… Why do I like to wear a mask, you ask? I have my reasons. Why do you like to cover your face? You have your reasons. Maybe our reasons are similar. Maybe they're not. As for a present to myself… I intended to have a relaxing day off from missions, but a ninja's life is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

Shino cracks a small smile, though of course, no one can see it, not even Kakashi at his range. Shino lifts a hand from behind his back, revealing a small, brown paper bag. He takes Kakashi's gloved hand and places the handle of the bag inside, clasps his fingers. "Take it. Happy birthday, as I said. I will just have to think of a new plan."

And with that, Shino is gone.

Kakashi, more aware of his surroundings now, doesn't sense anyone else's chakra nearby. He doesn't think Shino would try to hurt him, so he accepts the gift graciously, only slightly suspicious of what the boy could have gotten him. He opens the bag, and inside is another mask, as if Shino were saying, despite his curiosity, "Why, you ask? Because I support you."


	5. Haircut

This drabble was meant to be cute and fluffy, but now it's only slightly cute and slightly depressing. Haircuts are serious business.

x

"Are you sure you want to do this? So many things could go wrong here, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura whines in a fake tone. He's heard her often enough, has heard her speak with so many different people, that he can now distinguish her serious voice from her angry voice. With these words she is entrusting him to do this, and she doesn't plan on regretting her decision.

She's entrusting him to give her a haircut.

"I'm sure. I'll use the Sharingan and everything," Kakashi replies, nodding to himself.

"Won't that tire you out?"

"Not as much as you think. I'll barely be using any chakra." Surely and readily, he lifts his cover from his left eye, activating his power. With this power he'll be able to copy the person who usually cuts her hair. If he's about to do anything wrong, he'll be able to perceive his movement before it's actually complete. To him, it's a perfect solution to both of their problems: she doesn't want her hair long anymore, and his fury just keeps growing behind the scenes.

The truth is, Kakashi needs a distraction. Lately he's been thinking more and more about Sasuke and what more he could've done to save him. While he knew the boy's resolution was absolute, he still feels regret, especially when he looks at Sakura's tears and becomes sick to his stomach. This is the least he can do for her. I don't care about looks anymore, she told him once. I don't care what Sasuke thinks of me. A lie, it was all a lie, but he aims to make it the truth. He wants to make her forget him.

So he wields the scissors like he would grab a smoke bomb or a knife in the middle of battle. Lets the object fall to her head at a wild, increasing speed, making full use of his eye's abilities. He wants to create something, something palpable, and this is what he's been given. He would do more if he could, but she insists on being left alone, and he has no choice but to fulfill her only spoken wish.

"You're going so fast, you may cut my skin," Sakura says, breaking him out of his thoughts.

But by the time she's finished speaking, he's already finished cutting her hair. He sighs, wipes his brow and lowers his forehead protector. He stands back, surveys his work. Her hair, once past her shoulders, now rests right below her chin, framing her smile delicately and assuredly. Her bangs don't cover her emerald eyes anymore, so he can look right into them anytime he wants…

"It's beautiful," he says breathlessly, and for once his calm demeanor is sincere.


	6. Bruise

Still taking requests for prompts. And please review!

x

It was easy for Minato to notice how weird Kakashi was acting lately. The boy fell over the most noticeable rocks, his attacks were weaker, and he spoke even less than he normally did. It was to be expected—his father had just committed suicide, after all. Even Kakashi, stoic and still and formidable, couldn't pretend like nothing had happened. The least Minato could do was be the team leader, as he always was.

The next day, Kakashi tripped over his own feet. He didn't bother to protect himself with his hands, and he fell on his face. He stayed there, as if intending not to get up. Minato walked over to the boy, helped him to his feet. A bit of Kakashi's mask was torn below the lip, as were the clothes at his suddenly clumsy knees.

"Oh, Kakashi," Minato said. "Now your knee is all purple and red. Does it—"

"Bruises are not purple," Kakashi interrupted sharply. Minato stepped back at the sheer force of his voice, stunned. "Bruises are blue. Black. Maybe an odd shade of brown against the skin. Not purple. Sensei, you should know a lot of things like this. But there's just some things you don't know. You have no idea… what I've gone through. What I'm going through."

The boy resumed walking without putting a bandage on, without bothering to look at his teacher. Minato decided to let the boy go, to grieve in his own way, because he was right. He had no idea.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, and continued on.


	7. Fairytales

Have a serious-but-still-cute drabble.

x

Kakashi knows—all the fairytales these kids heard in school have gotten one thing right and one thing wrong. Fairytales have taught them the meaning of ferocity and determination, but have underestimated the necessity of working together.

Yes, a beautiful princess at the end of a deathly, weary day sounds pleasant. To know you're the one—the only one—to save someone in a time of distress is even more intriguing. Once upon a time, it was addicting for Kakashi, even—but he remembers the old team and he feels that this kind of perfection is not as breathtaking as it seems. It is deceiving, a form of treachery taken to the highest level, a better liar than the five Great Nations combined.

He knows what matters now. Above everything else, he wants to hear his teammates' frenetic breathing and he wants to be so close to them he can hear them whisper plans amongst the chaos. He wants teamwork. That's the magic of being a shinobi. He's seen ninjutsu, genjustu, taijutsu, more; he's seen the sealing hands pressed together as if in prayer, has seen the swirling, flowing chakra of thousands of techniques. These things don't impress him; he has no respect for the art beyond a ninja's caution. What he wants can only be created through the power of protection and companionship.

And so, Kakashi leaves the useless storybooks at home, only carries the book that matters most to him, the one that will keep his identity and true motives hidden. (He cares about first impressions in others, but not himself, after all.) It takes a long time, takes many years of failing potential students and crushing hopes, but he finally finds what he's looking for in the eyes of his old sensei's son and his only two friends. As he looks at his brand new Team Seven—their faces bright and eager and not horrendously distraught at the sight of each other—he knows that he will prefer to fight with them, not for them. Side by side, back to back—whatever it takes.


	8. Postcards

I've been itching to write Itachi for a while now, but I could never think of any ideas. If anyone could give a Kakashi&Itachi prompt I'd love them forever.

x

Had it been right, had it been possible, Itachi would have shown Kakashi a different world in the Mangekyo Sharingan's hold that day. Instead, he put up his own mask, stabbed him relentlessly inside another dimension where time moves more slowly than the peaceful river they were standing on in reality. Easily, undoubtedly, Kakashi could have been killed. Itachi gave him a gift—spend some time in the hospital, leave my brother alone for now while I take care of him—and let him live.

Itachi didn't forget about Kakashi. Like many things in his life, he regretted that fight, wished that he could have used words. Wished that he could have been told the stories that he heard from Akatsuki's hateful blue laughter. How was Sasuke developing emotionally? How much longer would it take for him to get stronger? Itachi wondered, but he couldn't ask.

Truthfully, he was thankful to Kakashi. The man was spending time with Sasuke, training him, lecturing him, catering to his needs—things Itachi never did when he had the chance. Kakashi, in a sense, was the older brother Sasuke had hoped for.

No, Itachi didn't forget about Kakashi. Every time he moved to a new Akatsuki hideout, he visited one of the nearby Japanese cafes and bought a postcard. He did this knowing that Kakashi was in the hospital for a long time due to his injuries, unable to travel and go on missions. He didn't sign his name—he only wrote a scribble, one that could hardly be deciphered, but which meant "thank you" in his heart. He sent them to Kakashi's house, knowing that even the genius jonin ninja would never be able to figure out who they were from.

It was the least he could do for his little brother's sensei.


	9. Buy a Neji

Inspired by the game Powerful Shippuden's part where Guy-sensei talks about people "buying Neji". Kakashi seemed like the perfect victim for it.

x

Kakashi was accustomed to Guy doing things that barely made sense, and today was no different. He ran across Guy and his team in the middle of the streets, and of course Guy had to make a scene about seeing his rival on such an eventless day. Kakashi knew he wanted to create something exciting the moment he saw him.

"Do I want to know where this meeting is going?" Kakashi said, flipping through his Icha Icha book, uninterested.

"Lately, I've discovered a wonderful new business I could make. Neji here has a wonderful ability, as you know. He can locate anything you may have lost or misplaced, so I can rent him out to people and earn some money for the team. Very useful, don't you think? Won't you buy my Neji for a day?" Guy rambled on. After a few moments of silence, he added, "Well?"

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, turning around and aiming to go back home.

"Neji, he's being stubborn. Your mission for the day is to follow Kakashi and help him with whatever he needs. Got it?" Guy said, pushing Neji on the back and causing the ninja to stumble forward.

"Do I have to do this?" Neji mumbled, but he knew he had no choice but to obey. The team was low on cash, and he needed practice on using the Byakugan. It wasn't an awful mission, anyway. From what he had seen of Kakashi, the man was calm and quiet—hardly as wild and unbearable as his own sensei. Still, he had an uneasy feeling about it all.

The boy went along with Kakashi, as instructed. On the way to his home, not a word was spoken between them. Neji wasn't even sure if Kakashi would let him inside the house, but when they arrived, Kakashi held the door open and motioned for him to follow.

"Sometimes, I wish I was as good as you at ignoring Guy-sensei's antics," Neji said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You'll learn in time," Kakashi answered. He sat on the cushion in front of the coffee table, stretching his legs and then folding them. "Very well. Let's get started. Can you find my newspaper for me? I never seem to remember where I leave it in the morning…"

Neji sighed. He didn't need his eye power to find the newspaper, but he took his time in activating the Byakugan anyway, his eyes creasing heavily and his view changing entirely. He could see through Kakashi, could see the newspaper right in front of him.

"It's in front of you, Kakashi-sensei," he said dumbly.

"Ah. Right. Thank you. I was busy reading Icha Icha instead," he said, putting down the book. To Neji's surprise, he didn't pick up the newspaper or even glance at it. Instead, he stood up, and his face turned serious.

"Can you see through my mask with that power of yours? I can probably guess, but…"

Neji gulped. He knew how much of a mystery his face was to the entire village, but the truth was, he could see clearly into Kakashi's handsome face. Behind his mask was another mask, but that wasn't enough protection. The boy decided to lie, however, and shook his head solemnly.

But Kakashi could see through him, too. "Don't tell anyone, all right?" he said, and then he smiled, which made Neji relax.

"Anyway… Do you need me to find anything else?" Neji said, bored, waiting for a real challenge, one that he doubted he was going to get.

As Guy-sensei said to him once, though, Kakashi was full of surprises once he revealed himself. The ninja said, "I need you to find one of my Icha Icha books that I lost while training with Naruto once. It could be anywhere in Konoha. Think you can do it?"

"Yes," he said, and he immediately went to work. While his vision currently could see the whole of Kakashi's house, he expanded his view so that he could see the entire village, could see through the buildings and into peoples' bags, into even the sewers below the ground. In less than a minute, the Icha Icha book had been spotted.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei… The book is in the river by the training grounds…"

Kakashi didn't look fazed. He looked up to Neji and said, "Please go fetch it for me. I'd do it myself, but, you know, this is your mission, not mine."

"But the pages will be ruined—"

"It's a special collector's edition. Even if it's ruined, it's invaluable," Kakashi explained.

Neji wondered why the man took the book out of his house to begin with if that was the case, but chose, in his best interest, not to say anything.

He also chose not to point out the bookshelves lined with Icha Icha books, or the two photo frames he had above his bedside, or the desk drawers filled with masks, or the blatant lack of food. So Kakashi had his quirks, just like Guy-sensei—though instead of showing them off to the world, he kept to himself, silently affecting the heart of the village, only personally touching those who were forced into his path.

Neji sighed. He didn't mind working for Kakashi, after all.


	10. Superhero

Poor Kakashi. Have a slightly comedic, slightly serious drabble.

x

This is absolutely ridiculous, Kakashi knows.

Uchiha Sasuke is a ninja, an avenger—not a superhero. Yet here he is, drawing the boy with laser beams shooting out of his Sharingan, a heroic white cape, and an outfit that puts Orochimaru's get up to shame. Oh, and in Kakashi's mind, Sasuke has mind reading thoughts to boot.

He imagines that, upon their next meeting, Sasuke will use these powers to find out what Kakashi has done in his past life. And then he will pummel the traitor into the earth until there's nothing left. Kakashi caused a member of the Uchiha family to die, after all, and this is what avengers do—they kill the ones that hurt them personally.

This is wrong and pathetic, Kakashi thinks. It's not even a comfort to himself to take his situation lightly. No matter what, he's going to pay for his sins someday; he's going to die—painfully, the way he deserves.

He looks at the drawing one last time before he sighs and tears it up, tries to throw it into the trash bin.

He misses.


	11. Rest

"Just rest on me," Kakashi says again, in a voice all too familiar to Naruto, a voice calmer than any river or breeze of wind—a voice that he had thought was long gone, and he almost wonders if this has all been a dream. But the crowd of people around him, the one cheering for him and celebrating his existence, is anything but a dream. He knows because he had never seen them in his sleep even when he wished for them the hardest. Kakashi's simply here to take him away from the madness in his state of exhaustion.

He takes the young shinobi outside of the village, where there are other signs of life besides rubble and trash. Finds a bench near the entrance to the forest, and sits them both down. They say nothing as Kakashi removes his green vest and then the black shirt underneath, the one not attached to his mask.

"Here," he says. "Your current clothes are covered in blood."

The shirt is at least two sizes too big for Naruto, but he puts it on anyway, smiling gratefully. It's a sad smile, and Kakashi knows his sadness, his confusion, will wash over the shirt and stain it forever. The shirt will be just as full of sorrow after it comes out of the wash, and in the future, Kakashi will wear that shirt again, hoping to bear those feelings for Naruto instead. It's the least he can do after being resurrected from the dead.

Silence—for a while, they don't know what to do. Naruto doesn't want to know about the afterlife because that's exactly what he wants to prevent, and Kakashi doesn't want to make him talk if he doesn't want to. They have no homes to go to, no family, though they have both just forgiven their deceased fathers in a moment of clarity. They only have friends now—but they're too overwhelming right now, too pressuring for the boy who's supposed to bring peace to the world and the man who died because he couldn't save them.

Finally, Naruto says, "Me and Pain could have been friends… in another time."

Kakashi nods, unknowing of the conversations they held, the attacks they suffered. He won't pretend to understand. He only remembers his own versions of Pain from his past life, and uses this to muster any sort of movement.

"We can only hope this won't happen again," he says, choosing his words carefully.

Naruto doesn't respond. He reaches behind his legs, into his weapon pouch, and pulls out as many kunais and smoke bombs and shurikens as he can in one handful. He stretches his arm in front of them and drops them. They all fall like stars and clink to the ground in a heap.

"Someday, there will be no more war or anything like that," he says, moving his foot against the dirt so that it covered the weapons fully—a funeral for violence.

"I believe in you," Kakashi says. He says it in the living place of the Fourth Hokage, and he means it.


	12. Date

written because obito/tobi and kakashi can't kill each other, they just can't

x

KONOHA—Single man Hatake Kakashi informed the Hokage and ANBU this afternoon that his latest date probably possesses both the Sharingan and Rinnegan abilities, with or without the intentions to kill him.

Kakashi, after meeting this mysterious masked man (named Tobi) on the battlefield while pursuing Uchiha Itachi, declared to learn more about him (and, consequently, Akatsuki) and confronted him shamelessly, asking to take him out. "Anywhere you want to go," Kakashi had said. "We'll go out to eat in Konoha," Tobi had replied. Kakashi agreed, promising the Hokage and the ANBU that he'd protect Konoha at all costs if he posed any imminent threats.

"He wouldn't tell me what his role in Akatsuki was, no matter what I tried to say to him," Kakashi said. But he could see the hole in his orange, swirly mask. Other proof showed that he had the Sharingan. "I had to be sure. He ordered my food for me—miso soup with eggplant—as if he knew what I wanted. And then he said I needed double helpings to restore my chakra. Then, he complained that he wanted a new seat, because he was tired of sitting in a seat where he could see everyone's lips move in the restaurant. He just wanted to focus on me, he said. His perception skills were off the charts. If that's not proof of the Sharingan, I don't know what is."

According to Hatake Kakashi, things got worse after that. "Tobi offered to be polite when I said my food was cold. He heated it up with fire ninjutsu skills. Then he cut up my food with wind chakra. Finally, he asked me if maybe someday I'd teach him my chidori attack. Upon being asked if he could use lightning ninjutsu, he said yes." Since it was difficult to use more than one type of nature transformation, Kakashi was immediately suspicious. "That's not all. When I tried to make conversation, it was as if he was reading my mind. He replied to me before I even spoke my thoughts. Stupidly, I thought for a moment that I could die at this powerful man's hands, and then he told me he'd bring me back to life if I passed in such a manner."

The Rinnegan eyes offer the user a large supply of abilities, two of which were shown on Kakashi's date. The Rinnegan theory was nearly confirmed, Kakashi said, when a lady nearby wouldn't be quiet about her dog being missing, and Tobi summoned a dog and said she could keep it. It snarled at her, scaring her away. "I know who has a contract to summon dogs," Kakashi said, "and Tobi is not one of them."

When asked what he will do about this information, Kakashi said, "There's still not enough evidence or information to defeat him. I'm about ninety-nine percent sure he has both of those ocular powers," he added, "but I'll probably still feel bad if he doesn't ask for a second meeting."


	13. Someday

Kakashi's terrified that he'll find Sakura's body in the middle of nowhere, a place not fit for a proper burial. Konoha's cemetery is missing enough bodies, he thinks. He could find her in a field, stuck under rocks, covered in dried blood. He could find her in a forest, bugs threatening to take her away. He could find her anywhere and the one thing that would stick out most is a lack of a beating heart.

Someday, he thinks. Someday.

She sits by him now, eyes clasped tightly, trying not to look at him—she doesn't want to disturb his mood, doesn't know how to do or say anything else. She thinks of everything she's lost herself and knows that his worries are warranted, even expected. It's just the price they pay for living in this world, this world that can somehow intertwine magic and tragedy. She knows medical ninjutsu, for example. She has healed the most broken of bones, the most terrible vital wounds—but there is no seal or skill that can cure the wounds of the mind or heart. There is nothing she can do to ease his mind besides see him every morning, smile in hand, an act of assurance.

Her thoughts break as he looks up at her. "Just an ordinary day, isn't it?" he says, his voice sincere yet acting as a cover up. She also can't heal him if he hides his pain, but that's just the way it is.

Yes, they can long for simplicity, a life without war and violence, but all they get is the feeling of sad, sad certainty that something will happen, just not today…


End file.
